mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
280px |Caption = Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator = Various |Old = /ShinRyoga & NeOaNkH's version/ (2001) |New = Camren Springer's version (2019) |Origin = Mario}} Mario (originally known as Jumpman in the arcade game, Donkey Kong) is the titular main protagonist of the Super Mario video game series, as well as the company mascot of Nintendo. He made his first appearance as the protagonist and playable character of the 1981 arcade game, Donkey Kong, under the alias of Jumpman, though he would soon reappear in the arcade game, Mario Bros., alongside his younger brother, Luigi. When it comes to powers, Mario's true strength lies in his incredible jump, which he uses to stomp on enemies and get through many levels, usually to defeat his arch nemesis, Bowser, and rescue Princess Peach; of course, some of Bowser's minions are too tough to be defeated by a mere jump, so Mario also has a variety of power-ups like the Fire Flower, Starman and Tanooki Suit at his disposal. Mario doesn't seem to have much of a personality outside being heroic, and generally doesn't speak all that much, only occasionally saying phrases such as "It's a me!", "Wahoo!" and "Thanks for playing!", though Nintendo have stated that this is to allow him to fit easily into a variety of genres. In M.U.G.E.N, Mario has been created multiple times, to the point of Mario being one of the most created characters for M.U.G.E.N. Arguably the most well known version of the iconic moustachioed plumber, this Mario has a moveset that takes heavy cues from his Super Smash Bros. incarnation, topped up with attacks based on actions that Mario can do in various games of the Super Mario series. If Mario gets fed up with being super, he can enter the battle in one of three alternate modes, each one with its own advantages and disadvantages. Hsiehtm's version It isn't hard to figure out why this version of Mario is referred to as NES Super Mario, as he uses the sprites from Super Mario Bros. Instead of punching, kicking or using special moves, he jumps on the opponent to attack. If he gets hit, he becomes small, and if he's hit while small he instantly gets K.O.'d. Hanyou's version Super Mario 64 is, unsurprisingly, based on Mario's appearance in Super Mario 64. Sometimes referred to as "Cheap Mario", it's no surprise that this character has severely overpowered attacks with dubious invincibility frames that make it hit hard but hard to hit. Stealing all those Power Stars did Bowser no good, as this Mario uses the once final boss as an attack. Basara-kun's version Though this uses sprites from the original NES game, it plays closer to a regular fighter, taking moveset cues from both Super Mario Bros and Super Smash Bros.; however, it's combo potential is limited as he cannot do normal attacks, instead relying solely on special moves. Thunderbert's version This verison of Mario uses edited Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga sprites and opts for'' Smash Bros. '' styled gameplay, using simple single button commands for his special attacks and regular attacks. Don't underestimate it though, as it has smaller hitboxes and surprising combo ability. SNS' version While this version of the red-clad plumber has sprites based off of Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it doesn't have a traditional Smash Bros. style. This Mario was designed to rebel against his low tier placement in said game, but you'd be mistaken if you think that's a good thing, because he has a cheap moveset and a very strong A.I. S.Nara's version FIle:snara-mario.gif This version of everyone's favorite jumping plumber bases itself off promotional Super Smash Bros. Brawl artwork. While most of his attacks may be somewhat average in the damage they deal, he has a few infinites, and even one standalone Special, that can take out almost half of an opponent's life. Jakobthecool867's version Normally one to sit back and watch fights between a vertically challenged man and various national stereotypes, Referee Mario has decided that it's time to experience the thrills of being a boxer from the perspective of a boxer; unfortunately, Referee Mario doesn't seem to have adopted the principles of a clean fight, as he is entirely devoid of hurtboxes on any of his animations and thus effectively untouchable. AxKing's version A sprite edit of a totally different character, this version of Mario doesn't exactly share the same popularity as the actual Italian plumber. Seemingly rushed, and plagued with infinites and overly spammy attacks, it may not come as a surprise that this is not actually Mario, but Donkey Kong in disguise, wearing its lesser-known Mario suit; put this fraud into a grab to reveal its true identity. Duck@ss & DJ HANNIBALROYCE's version This version of Mario (referred to as Mari) is based on Mario's unofficial appearances in bootleg games. He's a two-button character, but don't make that let you down, as his comboability is surprisingly high, though his size makes him hard to hit. This character also has many features typical of DJ HANNIBALROYCE's characters. If the sprites of this particular Mario didn't already give it away, this version is heavily based on Mario's appearance in Super Mario Maker, going so far as to include Hypers that are based on the game's Mystery Mushroom feature, which allow Mario to temporarily transform into a completely different character. Being a character made by DJ HANNIBALROYCE, he comes with a unique gameplay style and has a challenging A.I. Videos MUGEN Mario & Mario VS Mario & Mario Mugen Battle. Mario Bros vs Sonic and Shadow 128 Mugen 36 Classic Sonic and Mario MM177 MUGEN 14 NES Mario VS Old School Mario MUGEN Old School Mario and Great Wario V.S. Dracula See also *Metal Mario - A metallic doppelgänger of Mario who originally appeared as one of his powerups, but is now considered a separate entity aside Mario. *Paper Mario - A paper version of Mario that appears as the protagonist of the Paper Mario series Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kart Fighter Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Live-Action TV Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Italian Characters Category:Hammer Users Category:Fire Element Users Category:Mascots Category:80's Characters es:Mario fr:Mario pt-br:Mario